


further inside than I have ever been | глубже, чем когда-либо

by Summer__child



Series: Remember This Cold (Lise) - Translation | Перевод [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Creepy, Gen, Gore, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Torture, Vivisection, Whump, Вивисекция, Лабораторные опыты, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Пытки, Элементы ужасов, рейтинг за жестокость, травмы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer__child/pseuds/Summer__child
Summary: Дум заполучил то, что хотел. Или, точнее, он заполучил Локи и находится в процессе получения того, чего хочет.
Relationships: Loki & Victor von Doom, Локи (Марвел) и Виктор фон Дум
Series: Remember This Cold (Lise) - Translation | Перевод [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762378
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	further inside than I have ever been | глубже, чем когда-либо

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [further inside than I have ever been](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231747) by [Lise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise). 



Виктор фон Дум никогда не был верующим. Он никогда не надеялся на бога или богов. Он считал, что единственным божеством на этой планете был тот человек, который превосходил могуществом всех остальных.

И тем не менее он испытывал глубокий греховный трепет от возможности заставить бога истекать кровью. Трепет, от которого у него дрожали бы руки, если бы не безукоризненный самоконтроль.

Реальность не походила на его фантазии, в которых Локи был покорным и послушным и смиренно передавал всю эту силу во владение Виктора, но это не означало, что она была хуже. В наблюдении за тем, как Локи вырывается, безуспешно пытаясь освободиться, крылось несколько иное удовлетворение. Виктор не считал себя садистом, но Локи все же его предал.

Удерживая одной рукой разрез в открытом состоянии, он рассек последний слой мышц, скрывающий кость, аккуратно отделяя прилегающую к ней соединительную ткань. Но стоило Виктору убрать скальпель и потянуться за расширителем, как края раны сами собой сомкнулись, а мышцы плотно обхватили его пальцы. Замерев на мгновение, он все же вставил в разрез расширитель и опять его раскрыл. И притормозил на пару секунд, любуясь собственной работой: ровностью надреза и аккуратными слоями из кожи, жировой ткани и мышц, разложенными перед ним, словно страницы недочитанной книги. Он напомнил себе, что ему непременно нужно это сфотографировать. Не стоило ограничиваться одними только рукописными заметками.

Виктор неспеша нашел взглядом лицо Локи, глаза которого были крепко зажмурены, а напряженная линия подбородка намекала на плотно стиснутые зубы. Виктор остановился, ожидая какой-нибудь реакции. Локи почти никогда не замолкал надолго.

– Уже наигрался? – осведомился Локи слегка осипшим голосом. Виктор про себя отметил, что необходимо было обеспечить пациента достаточными вливаниями жидкости, внеся поправку на кровопотерю. – Надеюсь, ты не… _нннхм_. Не страдаешь от проблем с непосредственным исполнением акта.

– Не зубоскаль, – пожурил его Виктор. – Тебе не идет.

Локи издал резкий лающий смешок, и Виктор опустил скальпель.

– А это идет? – Его пальцы вздрогнули, и Виктор внимательно уставился на них, но никаких дальнейших шевелений не последовало.

– О, да, – протянул Виктор наконец, на этот раз выбирая изготовленные им самим зажимы. – Это идет. – Он улыбнулся, прекрасно зная, что Локи не увидит его лица, но надеясь, что тот услышит эту победную улыбку в его голосе. – Ты не представляешь, сколько я ждал, чтобы заполучить тебя в таком виде.

– Я заметил, как ты на меня смотрел, – проговорил Локи, скривив губы от явного отвращения, которое тут же разожгло очередную искру ярости в груди Виктора. « _Думаешь, что ты гораздо лучше меня. Но это я взял над тобой верх_ ». – Я знал. Но не ожидал, что ты настолько… самонадеян и глуп, чтобы действительно на меня напасть. Многие из тех, что гораздо сильнее тебя, пытались меня удержать, Виктор, и ни одному из них это не удалось.

Виктор вставил в разрез зажимы, расположив их по обе стороны кости, и начал закручивать винт. Он отметил, как напряглись прилегающие к расширителю мышцы, и услышал, как зашипел Локи, но сосредоточил все свое внимание на затягивании зажимов. Выкованных из вибраниума. Он был почти уверен, что их прочности должно было хватить, но настоящая проверка оборудования происходила прямо здесь и сейчас.

– Аа! – Короткий и тут же задавленный вскрик Локи утонул в _хрусте_ поддавшейся кости. Виктор улыбнулся.

– Никто из них не был Виктором фон Думом, – произнес он, поднимая с подноса огромную полую иглу. – Я знаю тебя, Локи. И к тому моменту, когда мы закончим, я буду знать тебя еще лучше. – Он извлек два полных шприца костного мозга и отложил их в сторону, наблюдая как под тяжелое и рваное дыхание Локи срастается сломанная кость. Неужели, мышечный релаксант уже начал терять свое действие? Нужно будет непременно скорректировать дозу. – Я буду знать тебя изнутри и снаружи. Я раскрою все твои секреты и разгадаю все твои тайны.

– Если ты… если ты хотел меня соблазнить, то это точно… аа!.. точно не самый эффективный способ, – заявил Локи с полубезумной ухмылкой. Виктор покачал головой, все еще наблюдая, как постепенно срастается кость и восстанавливается поврежденное губчатое вещество. Ему хотелось бы узнать, был ли этот процесс болезненным? И какая энергия для него требовалась? Кровотечение уже заметно ослабло, и внешние слои тканей тоже, кажется, пытались закрыться, но разведенные края раны этому препятствовали.

Виктор провел пальцем по гладкой коже рядом с разрезом.

– Потрясающе, – пробормотал он. Локи едва заметно содрогнулся. И Виктор не смог определить, от ярости или от боли. Возможно, от смеси того и другого. – Ты воистину нечто абсолютно уникальное.

Локи беззвучно оскалился, демонстрируя зубы. Столько могущества, и тем не менее совершенно беспомощный. Дум выдохнул и отступил на шаг назад, восстанавливая контроль над собой.

– Я убью тебя, – пообещал Локи. – Вырву тебе горло и _искупаюсь в твоей крови_. Обдеру с твоего тела кожу и сыграю на твоих нервах, как на струнах, я… _аа!_

Виктор спокойно уставился на дергающееся тело Локи, сквозь которое курсировал электрический ток. На закатывающиеся глаза и конвульсивно сокращающиеся мышцы. Он даже не сомневался в том, что угрозы Локи были абсолютно серьезны. И в том, что тот был способен их выполнить. Виктор, в отличие от многих, совершивших эту ошибку до него, не собирался недооценивать Локи. Но он также знал границы собственной силы и готовился к этому моменту очень долго.

Когда Локи наконец перестал извиваться, Виктор неторопливо подошел к нему, стянул перчатку и развернул к себе его голову. Глаза Локи распахнулись, являя ядовито-зеленую радужку и расширенные зрачки.

– Ах, Локи, – вздохнул Виктор. – А ты ведь мог подчиниться мне добровольно.

Локи плюнул ему в лицо. Разумеется, слюна осела только на маске, но Виктор все равно ощутил внезапный порыв ярости и поспешно отступил назад, чтобы ненароком не поломать свой ценный подопытный экземпляр. Он снял и вторую перчатку и отбросил их в сторону. Какая-то часть его желала немедленно продолжить, вскрыть грудную клетку Локи прямо сейчас, распахнуть его на всеобщее обозрение и выведать все его секреты…

« _Терпение_ », – напомнил он самому себе. – « _У тебя есть время_ ».

* * *

Создать целый набор инструментов из чистого вибраниума было совсем не просто. Лидер Ваканды отказался с ним разговаривать, поэтому Виктору пришлось идти обходными путями, используя для приобретения всего необходимого таких жалких и мелочных жуликов как Кло.

Однако, оно того стоило. Обычный металл был способен разве что слегка оцарапать кожу Локи, но под адамантиевым лезвием его тело раскрывалось, точно сундучок с сюрпризами.

Виктор почти дрожащими пальцами отодвинул в сторону кусок кожи и закрепил его зажимом. Локи издал тихий, рваный стон, и Виктор замер, прислушиваясь к собственному учащенному пульсу и представляя, что он совпадает по ритму с биением сердца, прячущегося под ребрами Локи. Ему хотелось просто взять и погрузить обе руки внутрь, и разбирать лежащее перед ним тело на составляющие до тех пор, пока внутри совсем ничего не останется. Мог ли Локи отращивать новые органы? Как далеко Виктор смог бы зайти до того, как достиг бы границ выносливости Локи?

Локи прорычал что-то, отдаленно похожее на проклятие, но Виктор не удосужился взглянуть в его сторону, вместо этого натянув перчатки.

– Удивительно схожая физиология, – начал он рассуждать вслух. – Интересно, что связывает Асов и людей?

Локи ничего не ответил, только продолжил часто дышать через нос. Виктор легонько прижал пальцы к тому, что, согласно его представлениям, было печенью, и Локи прикрыл глаза, но по его телу пробежала едва уловимая дрожь.

Виктор просто замер на мгновение с погруженными в теплые органы Локи руками, и у него почти закружилась голова от ощущения собственного могущества. Это было то же самое чувство, которое он испытал, когда впервые потянулся к магии и обнаружил, что она рядом и ждет его приказа. Ощущение, что ты стоишь на пороге чего-то грандиозного, находящегося почти за гранью твоего понимания.

Но на этот раз он _мог_ достичь понимания.

– Что ты чувствуешь? – поинтересовался он, надеясь, что тон его голоса не выдаст внезапно охватившее его благоговение.

– Убери… от меня… свои грязные руки, – выдавил Локи, и Дум в первый раз пожалел, что тот не может увидеть его улыбку.

Он аккуратно начал на ощупь исследовать внутренности Локи. Его руки были скользкими от крови, но он действовал медленно и осторожно, не спеша. Торопиться было некуда. Когда он уместил в своей ладони желудок Локи, тот содрогнулся и перестал дышать. Виктор вытащил руки и прижал окровавленные пальцы к щеке Локи.

– Боишься ли ты смерти? – спросил он с искренним любопытством. – Полагаю, таким созданиям как ты смерть должна казаться чем-то редким и чрезвычайно странным. – Локи промолчал, и Виктор почувствовал укол почти настоящего разочарования. – Я не собираюсь тебя убивать, – сообщил он. – По крайней мере, пока. Хотя, для существа в твоем положении такая участь вряд ли выглядит как благо. – По-прежнему никакого ответа. Виктор позволил своим пальцам соскользнуть вниз, к горлу Локи. И нащупал пульс. – В этом случае, если ты расскажешь мне все, что я хочу знать, может быть, я облегчу твои страдания.

Закрытые глаза Локи наконец распахнулись.

– Что именно… что именно ты хочешь знать? Что ты… _жалкий_ смертный колдунишка со своими… _кое-как сваленными в кучу_ механизмами и магией… который думает… думает, что может стать богом? Или что ты… _аа!_.. убогий крохотный человечек, обреченный на смерть, как и весь остальной твой род…

Он неожиданно осекся, и Виктор только тогда осознал, что его рука мертвой хваткой стискивает шею Локи. Он тут же разжал пальцы, сетуя на себя за столь вопиющую потерю контроля, но после секундного размышления снял медицинскую перчатку и сменил ее на перчатку железную. После чего от души ударил Локи по лицу.

Голова Локи мотнулась в сторону, и несколько капель крови из его рассеченной губы украсили брызгами стол. В животе Виктора бушевала ярость пополам со смутным возбуждением, и он уставился на тяжело дышащего Локи, кожу которого покрывал слой поблескивающего пота. На Локи, распятого перед ним, точно анатомическая кукла, только все еще живая, дышащая и истекающая кровью.

А потом Локи улыбнулся, и Виктор с огромным опозданием осознал, что все это было отвлекающим маневром.

Локи резким рывком высвободил одну руку и поднялся, выдирая лоскутья кожи из зажимов. И бросился на Виктора… 

Который тут же активировал электрический ошейник.

Локи вскрикнул, но удержался на ногах, отчаянно вцепляясь пальцами в крепления, удерживающие его вторую руку. Виктор активировал электрошок повторно, и на этот раз эффекта оказалось достаточно. Колени Локи подкосились. Он повалился на пол, но не достиг его только потому, что вторая его рука оставалась закована. Свободную же он прижал к животу, словно пытался таким образом удержать внутри собственные органы.

Виктор шагнул ближе, и Локи вскинул голову и оскалился.

– Ты не сможешь удерживать меня вечно, – выговорил он хриплым от боли и ненависти голосом.

– Думаешь, не смогу? – поинтересовался Виктор.

Третий разряд наконец-то отправил Локи в беспамятство. Дум уложил бесчувственное тело обратно на стол, поморщившись от того кровавого месива, в которое Локи превратил его аккуратную работу. И пристегнул на место высвобожденную руку, на этот раз внимательно проверив, чтобы крепления прилегали как можно плотнее. А еще он увеличил дозу затормаживающего разум состава и добавил чуть больше паралитического вещества, записав внесенные изменения прямо под детальными рисунками внутренних органов Локи.

Виктор не имел права на ошибку. Локи был опасен даже в одурманенном состоянии. И Виктор не должен был позволить настолько себя отвлечь. Он сжал и разжал пальцы, изучая тело Локи, и подумал, что прямо сейчас оно больше всего напоминало разрушенный храм. Оскверненную святыню.

Потеки крови на столе и полу неожиданно возродили в немного диковатой части сознания Виктора воспоминание о том почти электрическом покалывании на его языке. И он рассудил, что если бы в нем было чуть больше варварского наследия, то он бы, наверное, захотел проверить, отличалась ли на вкус кровь, взятая прямиком из вены? Он попытался это представить, хотя в его воображении Локи, покорившись, предлагал ему шею.

Дум встряхнулся и, взяв себя в руки, начал собирать образцы, аккуратно запаковывая каждый из них для дальнейших исследований. Локи назвал его _человеком, который думает, что может стать богом_.

Нет. Он мог бы стать чем-то большим. Богам были необходимы верующие, последователи и ритуалы.

А Виктор фон Дум не нуждался ни в чем.


End file.
